What do you mean Harry isn't a wizard?
by emerald.water.lilly
Summary: The seceret life of Harry Potter is coming to play, will this be a good thing for the light?
1. Chapter1

'Freaks the lot of threaten me will they well will just see about that that. Boy you will do all the choirs cooking, cleaning, repair, and whatever we can think of for you to do. I will watch you right that letter every three days so as not to let them know what's going on. Also there will be one meal a day for you no more then that. You will be moving in to the attic so you will have to carry your things up there. Oh every Friday will be just you and me in the house because your aunt and cousin are taking mother & son classes at the community center. So I want it absolutely quite in he attic tonight while they are gone. Is that clear?' bellowed a very angry Uncle Vernon from the drivers seat at his nephew in the back seat as they Dursley family drove home from picking up there delinquent nephew up at Kings Cross Station. (Though in all reality there nephew was not a delinquent). He was a wizard by the name Harry Potter, though you could all ready tell that if you were a witch or wizard because of the lightning bolt scar on hi forehead. Yes Harry Potter was very recognizable in the wizard world with his messy black hair, emerald green eyes, and lightning bolt scar. They even say he is a precise replica of his dad but with is mothers' eyes. Personally some find it creepy how much he look like his dad. Some might find it strange that he has no special powers but the ability to speak with snakes. HHIMMM now that I think about it I think Harry has to be covering something up.

(AGHHH Soraway let me take over righting this i do happen to know a lot more about Master then you do and the way you are writing is weird so authors change)

Well Harry Potter at this current point in time was just sitting in the back seat quite aware of what he his doing. Covering up parts of things so people can't put the pieces of the puzzle together that is the true picture. Well let me give you some info. Harry Potter is not a wizard.

Now you are most likely asking your self how is he not a wizard. Well that is simple.

A wizard's magic is different then ours, that is not to say we don't have it, it just means that it has a different webbing make up. Hmm I am more then likely confusing you to no end. I should probably start at the beginning.

Well you see our lor… okay Harry did not have the best home. He was constantly beaten, starved, ridiculed, and locked in the cupboard under the stairs. This of course was not good for a three year old; heck it isn't good for anyone. Well it just so happens that his magic really did not like that so it took him somewhere where he could be safe. Well give credit to a three year old it landed him close to the place but not in it.

He landed in the middle of a forest.

**( Hey give up quill, you are not the best writer. We need to write it from his point of view Launara oww no need to get violent gezz let me handle this)**

'_I can't believe I let Sirius fall into the Cemprea dimension. Argh I hate that place it is so weird there. Man I am going to have to contact Koma to help me when I get in to that dimension. Brr that girl gives me the creeps. I think she was the one to make the Peltin Lake. Grr I hate making portals. Wait a minute why the hell am I going back to the Dursleys?_' Harry thought to himself. "Let me out here before we leave London I have matters to attend. I will not be returning to your household any more. In fact I will remove any memory that there is magic from your minds so that you may live a 'normal' life" Harry said out of the blue just as they were about to pass Cockspur street (note there is a street named this in London).


	2. Chapter 2

I have accepted what fate has for me

I always knew I wouldn't live to see

my 18th birthday, but it didn't stop

me from hoping I was wrong. I so

wished to be wrong. I knew I was

right though there was nothing I

could do to change what was coming

It was already decided by her. She

told me it when I tried to kill my

self that all I had to do was make

it to the day before my 18th birthday

It was the day I was set in stone to

die on. She didn't say how just that

it was the day I was going to die

I still don't really care yes I wish

that it wouldn't happen so that i

could find the reason I was here for

other then to just die. I haven't done

anything to help any one

But it is her will just as every

thing she has shown me has been her

will. All the tragedy that I saw

before it was to happen. All the

good things I saw I wanted to be

apart of but knew i never would be

That is my curse for wanting my life

to end. To see all her will in both

the good and the bad. Just don't cry

for me. I don't deserve your tears.

"What a morbid ending to your young puppets life Luna"  
"Why thank you Harry, ... Oh its good to see you after all the shit that happend this year" Luna says as she turns around from her writing desk. " Its a suprise no one has figured it out yet"

" Yes I know people are not smart any more in the wizarding world, by the way I will be staying for the summer. I just had my relatives let me out and I erased there memories"  
"MMM thats good. You going to get Sirius from the _Cemprea dimension?"  
"_I have to contact Koma first though"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok I really could use some ideas I have alot of ploted out but I need some small ideas. please review.


End file.
